


Character Development: Or two times J2 annoy Misha, and the one time he lets it go

by EtheAngstMachine



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, RPF, Supernatural - Freeform, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtheAngstMachine/pseuds/EtheAngstMachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared use an inside joke to piss off Misha when he has a simple question about a script. Misha finally retaliates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Development: Or two times J2 annoy Misha, and the one time he lets it go

**Author's Note:**

> My own writing exercise I thought I'd share. *shrugs* There will probably be more to come!

“Hey! Jared! Did you get the new script yet?” 

“……”

“Jared? Earth to Pada.” 

“Hmm? What? Sorry thought I heard an elf talking.” 

“That got old two weeks ago, sorry to disappoint. Did you get the new script? Because Osric—“

“Still hearing that damned elf.” 

“Yeah okay I’ll go ask Jensen.” 

“Hahaha I’m just kidding Misha, come back!”

“So? Script?”

“It’s like a midget or something.”

“Goddamnit.”

_____________  
“Jensen, please tell me you’ve been updated about the script for the next episode, because Jared’s being a—“

“Oh my god, an elf!” 

“…..”

“Misha what are you doing?!”

“It’s not funny anymore!”

“Ow! Don’t hit me man I’m just joshing with you! Haha!”

“Yes. It was a joke a week ago. Don’t get me started, poop-face.”

“At least I take my moniker with dignity.”

“Can anyone give me a straight answer?!”

“Where are you going dude?”

“To find Mark!”

“You really think Mark isn’t going to give you hell, Santa’s little helper?”

“…..”

“Ow! Don’t let anyone step on you on your way little guy!”

_______________  
“Hey Misha what do think about—“

“Not now poop-face, the master of the elves is busy.”

“Umm, what?”

“I’m reading over next month’s script. Which I got from that nice PA named Becky, and not you or the moose over there. Now skiddattle.”

“…..”

“What?”

“Dude, you know we were kidding right?”

“You see you’re talking, but all I’m hearing is nasty fart noises.”

“Okay. Well whenever you feel like not being a girl about it, I have a question about the script. I’ll be in my trailer.”

“Oh hey, Jensen, wait.”

“Yeah?”

“Here’s some Dulcolax. You look constipated again buddy.”

“……”

“Heh-heh-heh-heh. Victory.”


End file.
